Cause You had a Bad Day
by Hermione-Hermyown
Summary: This is just a one shot about Harry's pain after the barial at hogwarts. Major HPB Spoilers. Hope you guys like it, I normally get better summaries, but it's a one shot. Just read it, it's good, I made my friends cry with it!


'**Cause You Had a Bad Day**

**Okay this is just a small one shot... I know what all my fans are thinking from Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Long Lost Secret: I shouldn't be writing one shots anymore! I know, I know I should be locked up and thrown away a writing paper and only given my notebook to write my original story, but this came to me after reading several very inspirational stories by lilacBookstar. I just want to thank her so much! She has really inspired me on how to bring out some more feeling, so this will really help you fans of my first fic. A lot! Okay, so here it comes. Note I do not owner Harry Potter characters, plots, and stories. I do not owner the song Cause You Had a Bad Day, nor will I ever owner either! I am just a young lady writing stories to see what people think! I hope you like, Cause You Had a Bad Day! This one shot revolves around Harry's feelings after Dumbledore's death. Here it goes:**

If a night could get any colder, then it would have been colder then time could imagine. No one could possibly feel pain as badly as one boy did at that moment. How could he have been so stupid to allow all the things that had happened in the past happen. How could he have thought that he could be brave enough yet so stupid...

Well, for one thing, he shouldn't have ever excepted being born in July... That's where the big mistake lay. He should have been born in January, or March, even August would have been good! But no, he Harry James Potter had been born on July thirty-first, and he was stuck with that date. But if he had only known what would have happened just a year later, maybe he would have wished that Neville, another boy born in July his fate.

He hated himself, he just did. He was so dumb, and so stupid for choosing the month July. Maybe it was his fault his parents were dead. Perhaps if he had just waited one day longer... No, it wasn't his fault, the Dark Lord had just chosen his victim. That's just what had happened, but he wished that it had been anyone else. Instead it had been him, and because of that, his parents Lily and James Potter had tragically died. Leaving him behind with a scar, tears, and the worst life imaginable.

If having to live with his obsessed Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin wasn't bad enough, but finding out as a shock he was a wizard was right about there. He had been lied to since the day that he had actually said "Mama, wan' Mama." How they all had tormented him, but now it was no use. They were gone for now, they wouldn't help him feel better., history set in time, but did he really care? Did it really matter they were gone? So he had to give them some credit, they could have thrown him out, they could have let him go to an orphanage to be adopted by some strange family. But no, they had at least taken him in, but that was probably the only good thing they had done for him.

Harry thought to himself, _you're being to hard on yourself. You had good times as well._ Sure there were good times, but were those good times able to help him last through the pain he felt now? He could only think of how the future looked. He could feel death, pain, and risk coming in a big breath. _Think happy thoughts_, Harry said rashly to himself, _you're a fool, but an honest fool. Think of the fun times you had._

All right, so coming to Hogwarts, becoming a wizard wasn't that bad. He had made the best two friends in the world. How he had loved them both, enough to care for them. He could half heartedly smile at that. His classes had been interesting. Okay, minus the fact of Umbridge, Snape, and a few others. His life at Hogwarts had been good, had it not? It was perfect as it was...

_You're forgetting tho_, said a horrible mocking voice in his head, _you didn't have fun all the time! _That was true, very true. His fourth year hadn't been very fun at all. In fact, he had almost died in front of Lord Voldemort himself. But that was nothing. It was more painful to think that because of himself Cedric had died. It was his fault, all his fault, and no one would ever understand that.

But his fifth year would almost undoubtedly be his worst yet? Oh, how foolish he had been. He had yelled at his best friends, how good they were to him even at that time. He had seen teachers get hurt, got fellow students into trouble, and even worse he had been the cause of his Godfather's death. That part was entirely his fault. He had put Sirius at risk, like Hermione always said, '_but you do... Sort of... I mean — don't you think you've got a bit of a — a — saving - people - thing?_'

_I'm not laughing now Hermione, you were right. _Harry thought sadly, walking more quickly around the lake away from the minister, away from everyone. This might be worse, the situation he was in now. He was completely alone now. Not even Fawkes was there to cheer his thoughts. He had only left a few nights ago. It was his fault, his entirely large, stupid fault. Okay, maybe not all his large, stupid fault, but mostly his fault. He felt as if he could almost hear a song playing through his head that reminded him of how he felt:

'_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down, _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around..._

It almost fit his mood exactly. He was having a bad day. It wasn't looking any better. He had dumped Ginny in the dirt, that was one thing he couldn't handle with himself. He was a horrible, green, ugly monster. He was so stupid at that moment that he could never forgive himself. That was one of the dumb things he had done. But the most dumbest thing of all was that he, Harry, had almost caused another death. It would have been the third death he might have caused in all his life, and it was the hardest death he had to accept.

It was his fault Dumbledore was dead now. How he had still cared for him after breaking a lot of his prized positions. How he had cared for him like no one besides a parent could. He had loved him, and now he was gone. Harry tried to wipe away tears, but they just came. It was his fault, his stinking fault. Why had he given in to Dumbledore letting himself deteriorate from the horrible potion. Why had he allowed himself to be frozen while he watched as an ally that he had never trusted kill the man he cared for? Why, why, _why?_

Harry gulped, and continued walking remembering words that he had heard a long time ago, '_death is but the next great adventure'_. He had been eleven, a small boy of eleven. But now he was sixteen, and almost a wizard man. He would just have to grow up and take control. But it was hard, the only thing that kept him going was the thoughts: the locket... _the cup... the snake... something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's... _It would just keep playing in his head.

He continued walking, then stopped as he came to a halt in front of his friends. The words they had told him just minutes ago played back in his head: '_we'll be there Harry._' '_We'll go with you wherever you go._' '_You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?_' He smiled. Whatever lay for the future would come.

_You tell me your passion's gone away_

_You tell me your blue sky's fade to gray..._

Maybe there was a rainbow behind every gray cloud that came his way. Whatever lay forward would come, and he would be ready, with his friends.

**So what do you think? Please review!**

**Hermione-Hermyown**


End file.
